Funny Jealousy
by mandymui
Summary: A new group enters. Ichigo is jealous over that they get more attention from the others than she does. Really, her jealousy are over nothing. But why does a spirit in her body give her the urge to get them in trouble?
1. A NEW GROUP!

**Funny Jealousy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW DO NOT SUE!  
Chapter one: New group!**

While Lettuce was dropping her 3rd dish in a row on the floor, everybody just stood silent. "What's wrong today, Lettuce-sempai?" The girl in a yellow maid's suit asked Lettuce. "Oh, gomen a saii!" Lettuce quickly apologized. "What do you mean not busy? I have been so busy helping out at Mew Mew Cafe that I don't even get to see Aoyama, nya!" All the attention was directly fixed upoun Ichigo and Ryou. "Well, it is your job to help out at the Mew Mew Cafe." Ryou said. "I have no complains working at the Mew Mew Cafe, but the only thing that I do not like is Ryou's MANNERS!" Ichigo said while stomping away. "We have found aliens at the park! Tokyo Mew Mews transform!" Keiichiro said.  
"Hai!" The 5 girls transformed into Mew Mews.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-At the Park-

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"  
"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"  
"Pudding Ring Inferno!"  
"Ribbon Mint Echo!"  
"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

That was no use, even the strong spells did not work. the Chimera Animal had a sheild made up of reflective metal. "Haha! Its no use, the sheild of this Chimera Animal is made up of the world's most reflective resources. The more you attack it, the more powerful the return hits are!" That voice. Yes it was Pai. "Sorry if we were late!" A voice echoed at the back of the Mew Mews. There from the back flew 5 butterflies. The butterflies has turned into Angels when it changed. "Do you really think that you can win so easily?" A beautiful voice lured. "Falling Star Transform!" The voice began to sound again. After the transformation, There stood 5 angels, it looked like to the Mew Mews on the ground. "Each girl was wearing a skirt that was overlapped by a light fabric. There was something on their necks too. It seemed like a magical item. When each girl pressed and produced a certain tune, an magical item would appear right in front of them. "Falling Star Shower Now!" The same girl commanded while spinning her wand at the enimies. "Smiling Happiness Sunshine Now!" Another girl pronounced while holding her hand out to collect the light that was still faint from the sun. "Moonlight Glow Magic Now!" Another voice commanded. "Light Rose Buds Now!" This time the spell was cast with a twinkle of sparkle. "Shining Water Splash Now!" This voice lured a body of water to splash delicatly. "Hpmh! This is your lucky day! Next time we won't let you go so easily!" With that the three aliens dissapeared.

"Are you guys okay?" The girl with a white with tints of green here and there outfit asked while approaching the 5. "Gomen a sai! But who are you 5?" Lettuce asked while getting up from the grass. "We are Tokyo Angels!" A girl with a blue dress approached. "Oh? A new group?" Ichigo asked. "Yup, did Ryou-senpai tell you guys?" The girl with the green tints asked. "No, he did not. Let's go ask him." Ichigo said while hiding her anger. "Alrights, lets go!" A cheery girl said while hopping. She had tints of pink. Mainly her dress was red.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-At Mew Mew Cafe-

"WHAT!" Ichigo screamed. "A NEW GROUP AND YOU DID NOT TELL US!" The cat screamed. "We were trying to tell you but.." Keiichiiro tried to explain, but was awfully interupted. "RYOU YOU KNEW THIS ALL ALONG AND YOU DID NOT TELL US!" Ichigo kept on screaming. "Eto, its getting a little loud in here." The girl in white said, but was ignored. "DO YOU HEA-" "QUIT THE YELLING ALREADY! IT IS GETTING AWFULLY LOUD IN HERE!" The girl screamed trying to keep as calm as possible, but it was just impossible anyway you could've said it politly. Silence trigerred everyone. "Since there is silence, we should start by introducing the Tokyo Angels." Keiichiiro tried his best to be polite not commanding. "Hai!" The five replied at once. "Ohiyo! I am Falling Star Angel. You can call me Starry or Meteor. I don't mind! Please if I did anything wrong please tell me!" Meteor said politly. "Ohiyo! I am Smiling Happiness Angel, you can call me Smiles or Happy! I don't mind being commanded around but, mess with me, and you will regret it!" Smiles said without a doubt. "Ohiyo. I am Moonlight Glow Angel. My name is Moon. I do not like it when there is chaos being caused." Moon said clamly. "Ohiyo! I am Angel Light Rose! Nice to meet you, nya! I am very hyper, so if you do not want me to be so hyper you can give me less sugar. You can call me by the name Light or Rose, which ever one you prefer will be fine!" "Oh, uhh, Ohiyo! I am Angel Shining Water. Please call we by Shine or Water. Thank you!" The intro was not over yet. "I have a few things to tell the Mew Mews. It is that the Angels can change to a much higer level called Gaurdians when they need to. They also have double the ability then most of you. They will be a new audition to the Mew Mew Cafe. Meteor, Rose, Smiles are all top desert chiefs at Gatuex. They were also able to fit in baking lessons in France. Also, Meteor also has a way with tea. She can produce any product from tea. So the tea part will be given to her to manage. Lastly, Shine and Moon will be an additional to the outside waitresses." Ryou finished off. "Hai!" The new 5 all replied at once.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is a littel short, so please bare with it. This is my first TMM FF, so please do not trash.


	2. GETTING ALONG

**Funny Jealousy**

**Chapter 2:** **Getting Along**

"Hey, Meteor Sempai, how does your tea taste so good? It almost seems like its heaven." Mint asked. "Oh, Minto, its really easy. You just have to re-water the tea leaves again for a few times until you smell that natural smell." Meteor answered, while taking a sip with Mint. "Oh! I never knew that! Say, Meteor Sempai, what kind of tea is this?" Minto asked. "Oh, this is only upperclass light tea. Transported directly from China." Meteor answered while taking another sip of the tea. "So is mine, but it never tasted this good before!" Minto exclaimed. "Well, maybe its because you only soaked it once and drank it. The tea here, preserves the taste of each procedure, but blends it very well, at the very same time." The older sempai answered. "Oh..." Minto spoke.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Here is your cake!" Moon said. "And here is your tea." Zakuro added in the same tone. "Sometimes I thnk there's no need in protecting the world. The human race has destroyed it half way through already." Moon commented. "Exactly." Zakuro answered. "Ehh!" both girls sighed at once.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hee Hee! Wow, Rose sempai, I never thought that you were so good at doing acrobatics!" Pudding encountered. "I don't know. I only started learning it 5 years ago ..." Rose commented. "You are very good yourself!" Rose complemented. "Hee hee! Odiagato!" Pudding thanked. "Nope, you deserved to be commented on!" Rose replied. "Come on, lets be more concentrated!" Pudding just said.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-clak-(sorry, I dunt know how falling dishes sound like!) "Hee hee!" The both girls exchanged looks. "Ahh Gomen a saii!" Both Lettuce and Shine said. "Huh, lets clean it up!" Both girls exchanged shy smiles.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hmm, Ichigo-san! Over here!" Smiles said. "ERR! CAN'T YOU DO IT INSTEAD! IVE BEEN DOING ALOT AROUND HERE!" Ichigo yelled. "Huh, mhh, huh, ahh-, huu, huut ,huut, haii!" Smiles was getting sad. "I don't think sitting there, and sweeping nothing is called busy." Minto added. "ERGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HUH!" Ichigo got loud. This time very loud. "Oh, she's helping me test the tea for the cafe. The tea is lacking that feeling, so Minto needs to help me." Meteor tried to help Minto. "WHO CARES ABOUT THAT!" Ichigo yelled. "I do, and I would like to ask you, do you have any knowledge of tea drinking?" Meteor asked back. "ALL YOU DO IS JUST PICK UP THE STUPID CUP AND CHUG THE LIQUID IN YOUR MOUTH!" Ichigo screamed her head off this time. "Is that so? If you can come and drink this tea and tell me what it is missing, **I **will do your part of the work for one whole week." Meteor asked challengingly. "How do I know if you are lying?" Ichigo asked while sticking out her tounge. "She won't." Zakuro answered. "Uh.. Zakuro-Onee-sama!" Ichigo said. "but how?" Ichigo continued. "Because she is my cousin." Zakuro answered in a matter-of-fact-way. "So.. Are you saying yu are the famous Meteor Fujiwara?" Minto asked blankly. "Yup! Thats me!" Meteor said. "Alright. Fine! I'll do it then!" Ichigo said. "Tokyo Mew Mew, Tokyo Angels Transform, NOW! Aliens are at the Tokyo Dome, **AGAIN**" Ryou said. "HAI!" All 10 said.

"Mew Mew Strawberry METTAMORPHASIS!"  
"Mew Mew Minto METTAMORPHASIS!"  
"Mew Mew Lettuce METTAMORPHASIS!"  
"Mew Mew Pudding METTAMORPHASIS!"  
"Mew Mew Zakuro METTAMORPHASIS!"

"Falling Star TRANSFORM!"  
"Smiling Happiness TRANSFORM!"  
"Moonlight Glow TRANSFORM!"  
"Rose Light TRANSFORM!"  
"Shining Water TRANSFORM!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Where's the Chimera Animal?" Asked pudding. "There it is." Meteor said while pointing at the sky. "Huh?" The others were confused. "Its not the last battle yet. Its certainly the strongest." Zakuro added. "I agree. This time its going to be a flying one." Moon agreed. "I understand. The sound, the wind, the clouds. Its strong spirit." Minto complemented. "I get it, now." Lettuce and Shine both said. "So, it is that." Rose and Pudding all added in. "I still don't get it." Ichigo explained. "It can't be." All the girls were saying except for Ichigo. All the girls hair was blowing in the rain as a small shine started to arise before their eyes. "DUCK!" Meteor said. She was correct. It was coming from the sky. "Oh. Tokyo Mew Mews ATTA-" Ichigo was cut off. "No, not yet. We must find its weak spot before we hit." Meteor said. "WHAT! WHO MADE YOU- ERR! FINE!" Ichigo said. "There it is! Its weak spot! Its tail." Pudding said while pointing at it. "Yup, that is where it is." Minto said. "Ichigo use your strawberry suprise at its tail! NOW! Pudding use your ring inferno at the same time!" Zakuro and Meteor commanded. "HAI!" Pudding said. With that, the monster's tail fell of and was captured in the pudding. "NOW! EVERYONE ATTACK. MEW MEWS AND ROSE ATTACK THE MONSTER'S TAIL. WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THE REST!" Smiles reccomened. "FALLING STAR SLASH NOW!" This time, a different tune was played, and a ribbon came out and slashed the monster. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! NOW!" Minto yelled. "HAI!" Ichigo said. "No, its no use." "ANGEL STAR NOW!" Meteor commanded, and a star came up. Falling star waved the star at her left glove and a mysterious glow came out. It blended with the Strawberry Suprise light. Now, the monster was gone. "Good teamwork." Keiichiro said. "Teamwork is power." Ryou said calmly. "Though you have beaten the strongest Chimera Animal so far, its still not the last battle." Ryou also added. "Hmph, we did so good and you have no complements and here you are still complaining?" Ichigo said with a halfway-dead look. "Who said you helped? I don't think you came up with any of the plans? Did you notice the Chimera Animal?" Ryou rubbed it in. "Eto, stop yelling please!" Lettuce screamed for the first time. Everyone stared blankly at her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE STORY IS BUILDING UP! )


	3. I KNOW

**Funny Jealousy**

**Chapter 3: I Know**

"I know, eventhough you two hate each other, deep in your hearts, you really love eachother." Lettuce said while lifting her head up with eyes filling with tears and sorrow. "Why don't you two just admit it? Why do you two want more people to be mentally hurt?" Lettuce said while letting a twinkle of tear go down her cheek. "We.. I.. Like... Him?" Ichigo said. "Me.. and.. her... How.. do.. you.. know?" Ryou asked. "Because, everytime you two fight, I look at your eyes. Your eyes are filled with more happiness than angryness." Lettuce said while another tear slide delicately down her cheek. '_I know Lettuce loves Ryou, but how does she know I love him, and he loves me?_' Ichigo thought. "Cousin Ryou, is that true?" Light Rose asked while demanding an answer in her tone. "Lettuce, I..." Ichigo said while grabbing Lettuce's wrist. "No need. I will never trust you two, no actually, any of you guys anymore. I want to see people smile, but I see myself frowning. I don't think that is needed." Lettuce said while trying to loosen the grip on her wrist. "From all this time, I thought when I see others smile, it brightens up my whole day, but I've noticed that it also gives me grief and sorrow, too." Lettuce said her last words before running away.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I can't believe you have done this much sorrow to Lettuce-chan!" Rose said. "I wonder where Lettuce-onee-chan is." Pudding said while letting out a small tear. "I will try and go and talk to her tonight." Ichigo said. "Ichigo come here for a moment." Ryou said. Ichigo did as told, while recieving cold and sorrow-ful stares from teammates. "Okay.." was all the others could hear.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lettuce ran into her house. She noticed that there was a note on her fridge. She went to check it. The note read "Dear Retasu, we will be taking your little brother to a trip that is 2 days and 2 nights. There is some food in the refridgerator. Take care of yourselves. Signed, Mom and Dad." It was good. She needed sometime. -Ding Dong- rang the doorbell. Lettuce ran to get it. "Oh, its you, please come in." Lettuce said, her voice fulled with sorrow. "Lettuce, come to the Cafe tommorow at 12:00 pm. (By the way, tommorow is a Sunday.) " Ichigo said quickly, without giving Lettuce a chance to speak. "Oh.." Lettuce said. Lettuce ran up to her room. No one was home. She looked at her desk. Usually there should be a stack of books ready to be done, but today, there was none. "I guess I should sort through my closet a bit.." Lettuce said. There was a box, filled of her memories at Mew Mew Cafe. There was a picture taken when she was covered in flour. There were signatures of everyone on a piece of paper. There, she hold an French Plate set. She had arranged to be a full plate again. That was the 100th dish she had broke. She looked deeper. There it was, the letter, that letter that made her always nervous of to give it to him or not. Right now she doesn't need it. Lettuce tore the paper into pieces. '_Why? Why keep all this memory? About him? He doesn't love you. He doesn't like you. He never will. He makes excuse to get away from you._' Lettuce fell asleep in her own words.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lettuce woke up. She glanced at the clock. It indicated 10:00. Lettuce thought it was time. Time to wake up. By the time she got everything ready, it was 11:30. She deicided to head out to the Cafe once and for all. She grabbed a box with her that was nicely ribboned. In less than 1 hour she arrived at Mew Mew Cafe, she had an urge to turn around and run, but a voice startled her. "If you are here why don't you come in as well?" She recognized the voice. It was Ryou. "I have something to-" Before Lettuce could finish Ryou took her by the arm and grabbed her inside. "Welcome back Letttuce!" Everyone said. "I-I-I'm sorry." Lettuce said. Everyone looked at her not knowing why she apologized. "I don't think I will help out anymore." Lettuce said. Ichigo recieved cold stares. "But, I thought we talked this over yesterday." Ichigo said. "I came today was to put down 3 things I haven't done so yet. This is the first thing." Lettuce held out a box. "This is the second thing." Lettuce held out another box, but this time it was much smaller. "I still have one more thing, I never had the courage to say, and never will." Lettuce contiued. "I am leaving the phrase "I Love You, Ryou." Here. That word brought me too much sorrow." Lettuce said, with that she ran away. Away from the cafe.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We made a deal, if Lettuce comes back we will not demand for answers, but she didn't." Meteor said half angry. "Yea!" The others said. Pudding fave Ichigo and Ryou a sorrow-ful stare. "I-" Ichigo didn't get to finish and was cut off by Ryou. "I can't like her becuase she likes me. I have my own rights to choose who I love and like. Just like you girls have the right to choose." Ryou said confidently. "Alright, okay? You should at least tell her. Do you know how much sorrow it caused her? You will never know, because, you have found your loved-one. You are her loved one." Meteor said. "STOP YELLING AT RYOU!" Ichigo clearly toned her anger into her voice hoping to shut-up her new teammates. "First, you were helping Minto, becuase she was lazy. Next, you think you are in charge of the team. Lastly, you are bugging in to our bussiness? This is about Lettuce, Ryou, and I. No need for your compliments." Ichigo contiued. "Okay, lets see what is in the boxes, if it is **ANYTHING** refering to Mew Mew Cafe and the Tokyo Mew Mews, its refering to us, too." Minto said giving a cold and sorrow-ful stare. "Fine." Ichigo said cooly. They opened up the larger box. It was the Mew Mew Cafe outfit. There was a note. It read "Dear everybody, I am giving up on helping the Cafe. Sorry. Staying there just gives me too much unwanted memories. Signed, Retasu." "That is ONE strike." Meteor said. The tinier box they opened, was a pendant. There was a letter for this one.  
-L E T T E R-  
Dear Everyone,

I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I never really helped beating any Chimera Animals. You guys did. It wouldn't make any difference if I wasn't there anyway. All my best regards to all of you. I wish...(the ending was foggy.)  
-E N D-  
When Meteor touched it. She could tell it was tears because tears when dropped on ink fogs it whereas water washes it off. "Do you see? Lettuce gave up all of this because of you and you." Meteor said while a tear dropped from her chocolate brown eyes. She eyed Ryou and Ichigo while pointing at them. Pudding carefully picked up the pendant. "This can't be! No, this can't be!" Pudding screamed while putting the pendant safely into her pocket. -Knock Knock- There came a knock on the door. By the time Zakuro went to the door. There was no one. Just a piece of paper. It read "If you ever want to see Retasu Midorikawa, come to the Tokyo Dome. Signed." Moon said.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hee Hee, please R&R! T.T no one is reviewing which makes me terribly S A D!


End file.
